As an increasing number of applications and services are being made available over networks such as the Internet, an increasing number of content, application, and/or service providers are turning to technologies such as remote resource sharing and cloud computing. Cloud computing, in general, is an approach to providing access to electronic resources through services, such as Web services, where the hardware and/or software used to support those services is dynamically scalable to meet the needs of the services at any given time. A user or customer typically will rent, lease, or otherwise pay for access to resources through the cloud, and thus does not have to purchase and maintain the hardware and/or software to provide access to these resources. In such an environment, a customer might write data to a block storage system, where the data may be redundantly stored across multiple disks. In conventional systems, the failure of a disk drive on a server would result in the entire server being taken offline, which requires all the data written to the disks on that server to be replicated to a new server from a slave copy. This generation of a completely new data set is very resource intensive and takes a significant amount of time, and is prone to errors in the replication process.